Me perteneces
by alejandra-lovegood
Summary: La declaración de Ron algo... diferente. Esta historia participa en el "Reto: San Valentin 'Musical'" del foro "Ronmione Pride"


**_Esta historia participa en el "Reto: San Valentin 'Musical'" del foro "Ronmione Pride"_**

Con el #6 "You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift"

* * *

**_Me perteneces_**

Ron Weasley se maldecía a sí mismo por enésima vez.

Y, era cierto que nunca fue muy atrevido con las chicas ¡pero era un Griffindor por Merlín! Y lo tenía todo, esa chica ya lo había besado, a pesar de estar en medio de una guerra ella lo hizo, y después de eso, ella esperaba algo de él, esa miserable pregunta que pudo haberle cambiado la vida, pero ¿qué hizo él?

_-Sólo fue un beso, ¿cierto?_

Siempre que lo recordaba, el pelirrojo se daba de topes contra la pared más cercana, y no importaba quien o que se ofreciera a ayudarlo a enmendar su error pero Ronald se negaba, creyendo que SU Hermione lo odiaba y se negaría a algo con él.

Y no le ayudaba a su autoestima que ahora, dos años después de la guerra se rumorara que en el Ministerio de Magia ella salía con alguien ¿quién? El pelirrojo no quería ni saberlo.

-Lo siento Ron, tenía trabajo en el ministerio…

Pero a pesar de todo, ellos todavía eran "amigos".

-No te preocupes –Ron sonaba resignado, él continuaba ayudando a George con la tienda, por ende no podía estar con la castaña en el trabajo.

Ambos estaban en una cafetería muggle, una de las preferidas de Hermione, esperaban pacientemente a Harry, pero cuando Hermione recibió un mensaje de texto que decía que el pelinegro no podría ir.

_"¿Cuándo dejará de intentarlo?" _Pensaba con frustración Ron.

Con ese pensamiento amargo en mente, ambos compartieron un café mientras recordaban viejos tiempos de Hogwarts, y sin saber cómo, llegaron al tema del beso.

Ron sintió como sus orejas cambiaban de temperatura, signo indudable que se había ruborizado, Hermione sólo intentaba no mirarlo, pero se notaba en su forma de tomar el vaso que estaba nerviosa.

_"¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!"_ Decía algo en su mente, con una voz muy parecida a la de Harry.

-Hermione yo quería…

-¿Si Ron?

-Tú debes… Yo te qui… Tú me pertene…

-¡Hey Hermione que coincidencia encontrarte aquí!

Justo cuando se había armado de valor, llegó alguien a molestarlos, tez clara, cabello castaño ondulado; Cormac McLaggen.

-Si claro una coincidencia… -murmuró Ron.

Ignorando al pelirrojo, McLaggen tomó asiento y comenzó una plática con Hermione, que muy avergonzada se bebía con rapidez su café.

-Creo que yo mejor me voy… -admitió derrotado Ron, ¿cómo podría Hermione hacerle caso a él si estaba presente Cormac McLaggen?

-Sí, sí, claro ¿quieres otro café Herms? Iré por tu favorito, un cappuccino –Cormac hablaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Su favorito es el Vainilla Late… -Corrigió el pelirrojo.

Y entonces sin más, salió del lugar, ante la estupefacta mirada de Hermione.

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!

Por segunda ocasión, el cumpleaños de la castaña fue festejado en la Madriguera, con la presencia de los padres de ella, los Weasley y otros seres queridos.

Cuando terminaron la cancioncita, Ron regresó a su habitación, mientras debatía sobre si darle o no su regalo a la festejada.

_"¡Es un libro por Merlín! Un simple y común libro ¿Qué tiene de interesante? Sólo que es la sensación por todo el mundo mágico ¿y eso qué? Probablemente ella ya lo tenga, y yo quedaré como estúpido mientras los demás le entregan regalos mucho mejores que el mío" _–pensaba con temor y amargura.

Desesperado, giró el empaque con envoltura dorada entre sus manos, y con la mirada gacha salió de su habitación hasta la planta baja.

-¡Eh Ron! Sólo faltas tú… ¿qué es eso?

Hermione lo había pillado cuando estaba ya al final de la escalera, él intentó en vano esconder el paquete pero dejó escapar un suspiro y se lo tendió.

-Es tuyo, es para ti, lamento que no sea mucho…

La chica con una enorme sonrisa abrió el empaque y de ahí sacó un libro.

Ron esperaba un simple "gracias" y que ella diera media vuelta, pero en vez de eso ella rió y se arrojó a él.

-¡Era justo lo que quería! ¡De todos sólo tú sabes lo que quiero! ¡Gracias Ron!

Y entonces le plantó un largo beso en la mejilla, mientras las orejas de Ron cambiaban radicalmente de color.

Y todo eso ante la atenta mirada de más de 20 personas que no se perdían ni un solo detalle.

-¡Qué lindo! –dijo Molly Weasley observando la escena.

Eso provocó que Ron y Hermione se despegaran, ambos ruborizados hasta más no poder.

-¿Qué lindo qué mamá? –Ron se rascaba incómodo la cabeza.

Mientras Molly intentaba buscar algo que decir, todos los demás huyeron en estampida.

-¡El clima querido! ¿No es lindo? –La señora Weasley recibió como respuesta un fuerte trueno, afuera llovía a cántaros, muestra de cuan "lindo" era el clima.

-Ya sabes que a tu madre le gusta la lluvia… -Arthur salió al rescate de su esposa, mientras los guiaba a que se reunieran con el resto.

-¡Claro claro! Pero eso me recuerda que cada uno de ustedes deberá tomar un poco de poción contra la gripe…

-¡No mamá! Con esa poción los Weasley parecemos fogata por el humo de las orejas…

Mientras George y los demás continuaban protestando, Hermione apretó más contra si su preciado libro nuevo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ron salía tarde del ministerio, después de arreglar su papeleo para entrar a la academia de aurores, había ayudado cuanto pudo a George, y ahora que éste tenía a Angelina, Ron pensaba que podría arreglárselas sin él.

Entonces, después de hablar con el jefe del departamento ya tenía el día de inicio de sus entrenamientos, que comenzaban dentro de dos meses.

Estaba por entrar a las chimeneas, dispuesto a partir a la Madriguera cuando divisó a Hermione que caminaba rápidamente, él de inmediato corrió a alcanzarla.

-¡Hey Mione! ¿Cómo estás?

Ella reaccionó algo sobresaltada, raro en ella.

-Muy bien Ron.

Él la observó, suspicaz.

-¿De verdad?

Hermione sabía que a Ron no podría mentirle, él la conocía demasiado, se sabía a la perfección sus gestos y estados de ánimo.

Así que, juntos fueron a la cafetería del Ministerio, donde Hermione le contó a Ron sobre todo el estrés por el que estaba pasando en su trabajo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, mientras Ron sólo escuchaba atentamente para luego comenzar a bromear con ella, haciéndola reír.

_"Me encanta su risa" _pensaba él observándola mientras reía feliz.

Y es que él amaba como sus ojos brillaban y se le hacían unos adorables hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonreía.

Pero entonces, como cada vez que comenzaban a pasar un rato agradable juntos, alguno tenía que irse, esta vez fue ella.

-Debo irme Ron… -Dijo ella mientras sacaba una sombrilla de su bolsita para protegerse de la lluvia que había afuera del Ministerio.

-¿Por qué no sólo desapareces? –Indagó él, señalando la sombrilla.

-Quiero caminar –y como cada respuesta de una mujer, Ron pensó que tenía otro significado. –Adiós Ron.

Ella caminó lento hacia la puerta, como retrasando su salida, pero una vez fuera no pudo hacer nada más y se fue rápidamente, mientras el cabezota de Ron procesaba toda la información.

_"Así es como debería ser… Ella, yo, y nadie más"_

Y entonces lo entendió todo, dejó en la mesita unos galeones y salió corriendo en busca de Hermione.

* * *

Afuera, en el Londres muggle, la gente caminaba rápidamente, intentado cubrirse de la lluvia, todos menos un pelirrojo, él corría intentando alcanzar una sombrilla morada.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! –gritaba, mientras el agua lo empapaba y la gente a su alrededor lo observaba como un loco, pero a él no le importaba, quería decírselo todo a ella.

Siguió gritando un poco más su nombre, hasta que ella lo escuchó y se giró, esperando a que la alcanzara.

-¿Qué haces Ron? ¡Estás empapado!

-¡Espera! –Ron se detuvo y respiró profundo - Primero respiro, luego te digo…

-Ron podrías enfermarte…

-¡No me importa! Tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Ahora? Pero el clima…

-¡Vale la pena!

Ahora él estaba erguido a toda su altura, sujetó la mano de Hermione que no sujetaba la sombrilla, ella se estremeció por el contacto y por lo frío que estaba él.

Él comenzó a hablar.

-¿Quién podría soportarte como yo lo hago? ¿Quién me soportaría a mí? Quiero que sepas Hermione que nadie nunca podrá hacer lo que hago yo por ti.

-Ron…

-¡Shh! Me quitas la inspiración.

Ella sonrió y apretó la mano de Ron, que siguió hablando.

-Jamás esperes que te diga que te entiendo, porque no lo haré ¡Diablos! ¡No te entiendo más de la mitad del tiempo! Pero eso hace que quiera estar siempre cerca de ti, siempre supe que serías tú; yo te conozco de toda la vida y tú a mí, siempre hemos estado juntos y lamento haber perdido mucho tiempo…

-Pero Ron, lo que dijiste del…

-¡Lo sé! Fue una estupidez, estaba asustado ¿cómo podrías fijarte en alguien como yo teniendo a tantos a tus pies?

-Nunca nadie me ha importado, sólo uno… Tú.

Ron se olvidó de todo, ignoró que el frío le calaba los huesos, sólo se concentró en Hermione y en esa sensación de calor que tenía en el pecho al escuchar sus palabras.

-Llevo tiempo queriéndotelo decir, pero simplemente las palabras no salían…

-¿Y lo que intentaste decir en la cafetería?- Ella acababa de recordarlo.

-Eso fue lo más cerca que estuve de decirlo… -Él se acercó más, y ella tuvo que hacer a un lado la sombrilla para no lastimarlo.- Yo quería decirte que…

-¿Qué?

-Que tú debes de estar conmigo, yo te quiero… Tú me perteneces…

Y entonces la besó, un beso apasionado pero a la vez tierno y cariñoso, que decía todo lo que ellos sentían.

Hermione al sentir el contacto dejó caer la sombrilla, permitiéndole a la lluvia que la mojara, y unos segundos después se colgó del cuello empapado de Ron para profundizar el beso.

A ninguno le importó estar en plena calle muggle, y que muchos de ellos los observaran desde los locales o refugios que habían encontrado para protegerse de la lluvia; nada les importaba, sólo ese sencillo pero profundo contacto.

Y Ron pensó, que si por ese momento debía tomarse una botella de poción para la gripe, lo haría con gusto.


End file.
